creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A Very Vivid Dream
Prologue to the "Dream" It was about a year ago I had this "dream," but I can still remember as clear as day, I can remember every single detail as if it were not a dream but a memory. At the time I was a senior in high school, a kind of person who was into videogames, anime, and a thrill for scary things, though I was not aware of the existence of Creepypastas. I always heard of it but never knew what it meant until now. Though at that time when I had this "dream" I never quite understood it, only that it scared the shit out of me, and involuntarily changed my behavior. At first I had a strange occurrence happen to me before this "dream" had occurred. I came home one day from school very exhausted, decided to watch a scary movie and halfway through I passed out. I then opened my eyes, my head laying sideways looking at my arm laying there limp. I figured I just woke up like normal and proceeded to get up, little did I know I could not move. I felt paralyzed. I couldn't hear anything either, I was like "WTF is going on?" That went on in my head as I could not speak either. Then the most strangest thing happened, I began to heard distorted whispering, I couldn't understand it but it sounded like it was inches away from my ear, I tried to turn my head but couldn't so I decided to move my eyes, nothing could move, not a single part of my body. I starting freaking out at that point I just felt as if someone drugged me and was planning to murder me. I tried moving my arm; this time I felt a tingling sensation around my arm, but still nothing moved, as if some unnatural force was holding me down. I tried moving my legs same tingling feeling nothing happened. I felt the unnatural force get stronger trying to hold me down harder. I don't give up so easily so I tried extremely hard to move. Sharp tingling sensations ran throughout my body. The whispering grew a bit louder but still I could not understand it, then I woke up jumping out of my bed almost flying. Sweating heavily, breathing heavily, and heart pounding I was in anxiety and I looked about my room frantically hoping nothing was in my room. Good thing there wasn't anything there, I went to my computer and did some research, and I found out that my dream was a condition called sleep paralysis, where you'd wake up without the ability to move at all, even your eyes and that in some cases you'd hear strange noises. So I sighed in relief that nothing paranormal was happening to me. The "Dream" So weeks went by and nothing weird went on, so same routine: Go to school, come home, do homework, play games, hang out with friends, ect. So my paranoia and such went away and I thought it was just another nightmare, though one night I had that "dream". This "dream" was very hard to comprehend until now. It started out like the last time, opening my eyes as if I woke up. Again I could not move, just staring at the ceiling. Then I hear crying, low but still able to hear it. I listened, emotionless, and then I heard cries for help and screaming. All I can do is just lay there and hear the horrid human noises screaming into my ears, gradually getting louder and louder. Still I felt nothing but I thought that this was just wrong, then I started floating upright with an unnatural body movement, as if I was leaving my body. I could not help looking around as the control of my body was kept from me. Still hearing the terrible screams of agony and pleas for mercy, I walked, or rather, levitated out my bedroom door. The door opened on it own and I floated down the hall hearing the horrid noises. I reached the living room where my mom sleeps (we live in an apartment) to the left of the end of the hallway. I "stand" there staring, then I say without control "Mom?" Then all sound stops. Then fierce high-pitched growling sounded very hostile. "Mom?" I said again, then I began to cry uncontrollably. Still I did not feel any emotions nor did I feel tears on my face. I couldn't make out what was in the pitch black but I knew it was not my mother. I kept saying "Mom, Mom". After what felt like hours I finally managed to adjust to the darkness, and saw what appeared to be what others describe The "Rake". It looked exactly like it from the pictures, in a stance as if a dog was ready to pounce growling and getting louder and louder. I kept crying but in my mind I was thinking "Why am I crying?" I had no control over myself.(Note) At the time I had this dream I knew nothing of this "Rake" creature. I only thought of it as a bizarre creature. I had no idea what a Creepypasta was. The Rake then made a loud ear popping screech and jumped at me. I screamed and then everything went black. I then opened my eyes again and I was sitting upright on my bed and again I could not move at all, not even my eyes. All I could think throughout this "dream" was "What the FUCK is going on?" Still I could not feel any emotions, not a single thing. I felt like something was watching me as I stared aimlessly at the end of my room. I felt as if a very tall lanky figure was just standing there "staring at me". I was thinking "SLENDERMAN?" but I couldn't really tell if it was. All I know is that nothing was visibly there but it felt as if some tall presence was there. I hear the screaming and crying all over again starting low but gradually getting louder. It felt like hours of nothing but feeling a presence and hearing depressing human groans and sounds. I was going mad. But all of a sudden I blinked and the whole room was lit up by sunlight as if time sped up really freaking fast. I then started feeling anxiety and paranoia. What seemed like a dream didn't feel like a dream at all. As I get up from my bed feeling very cold I remember thinking "What of my mother?" I quickly get up and cautiously make my way down the dark hallway, trying to make as little noise as possible. I reach the living room and slowly peer around the corner to check if my mom was there. With my heart pounding and hands shaking I look. To my relief my mother was jus laying there sleeping like usual. I sigh with relief and I go back to my room were I sat there and pondered "What kind of dream was that?" Was it sleep paralysis? It felt like it but it was very different. As I write this now, I feel as if this "dream" had more significance now that I know more about what was in that dream. I feel as if there is a correlation to three Creepypasta characters I read about, The Rake, Slenderman, and HABIT. Why do I think this? Well I felt as if each one of these characters played a part in the events of this "dream". HABIT, control my emotions and actions, like hearing the agonizing sounds and the fact I felt nothing throughout the "dream" as I heard HABIT controls people completely. The Rake, taking form on my mothers bed and "attacking" me, and finally Mr. Slendy standing there "staring" at me with his absent face, as if he envied my face. It felt as if he was getting closer but I could not see it, longing for my face. The fact that these three played significant roles makes me believe that they do indeed exist in this world. As of now I feel hardly any emotions anymore. I no longer know what I'm afraid of, nor do I feel happy and I can't cry. I really want to cry but its just so hard. I also feel this "anger," this deep dark hatred I never thought I had. I do have anger problems but not as bad as this. Just after I had this "dream" I got these "vision" of mass violence. I get this unexplainable anger that courses through me at random intervals. I especially get angry for no reason when someone wakes me up abruptly. I get so angry and I don't know why. These "visions" are like imaginations of me killing someone very very violently, like one time I was helping my mom cook and she told me to hand her a knife so I got a knife and the second I grabbed the handle I had this thought of stabbing and gutting my mother and watching her bleed to death and it felt alright, like it was fine. I dropped the knife and my mom looked at me weird. I told her I needed to go to the bathroom. I felt scared. I wasn't scared of that dream or that thought; I was afraid of myself, and I still am. I also had visions when I was watching my brother play Gears of War 3. I just looked at my brother's face and then a flood of images just hit me for a few seconds. I recalled them as various was of killing my brother on the spot right there and that just freaked me out. I don't know if it's just my imagination or I'm just fucking myself over but I can't explain why I get so angry at times, and every time I get that deep deep anger I feel this pain in the back of my head. That pain seems to make my anger worse. This all happened right after I had that "dream". This is not a Creappypasta, this is REAL. This has happened to me and I am not kidding around. I am strong willed so I have not let this overcome me. I WILL NOT let this damned feeling get the best of me. I hope to see some similar tales like this one. I'm very curious if anyone else had encounter something like this. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Memes Category:Mental Illness